Orphans Beloved- Beth Rhymes With Death
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (Note-We'll see how this goes. Art gets an unexpected visit, creating unexpected complications.)
1. Chapter 1

Orphans Beloved: "Beth Rhymes With Death…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

(Note-We'll see how this goes. Art gets an unexpected visit, creating unexpected complications.)

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Toronto Metro Rail Station…

Staring at the tracks…Removing shoes…Setting down purse…

I've betrayed the finest man I've ever known…Made him compromise himself for love of me. And I've been paid back in kind…

Paul's one of them, that lying bastard…I know that now. Every word, every gesture, every move to comfort me, a lie for his Dyad bosses. And I've endangered my sisters…Not just with him, maybe letting him know I know…Helena knows who I am and who killed her only friend.

My career's shot…And even if I save it, I'm destroying Art's soul, piece by piece. He can't live with this lie, the kind of man he is. All for me…And I'm not worth it.

Besides…There's plenty of mes to stand in…I'm just a danger now to Ally and Cos. She shed her jacket and turning…

Like I said…She eyed the stunned figure before her…A version of herself in arguably the cheapest punk rock whore outfit she'd ever…

Is that?

Well, no time…

Train to catch…She stepped onto the track of the oncoming train which struck her a second later…

…

Dyad Institute, six months later…

"Trauma team to the operating room!" the tall figure in surgeon's gown called into the emergency intercom in the OR. The surgeon, Dr. Nealon, turning to have a nurse place a new mask on his face.

"She's losing blood fast!" "Blood pressure dropping!" "We need a trauma cart, stat!" various OR team members calling out…

He forced his way to the side of the patient on the gurney… "Rachel?" he called to the still figure…

"Doctor…" the nurse at Rachel's opposite side looked up at his anxious face. "I'm not getting…"

Alarm on the cardiac monitor…Flatline…

"NO!" Nealon cried, pushing to stand over Rachel Duncan's limp body, applying CPR after waving a nurse back…

"The team's here, doctor!" the nurse opposite cried. "Doctor?!"

He looked at her, grim rage on face…But backed away, the team moving in to begin working on the woman.

"There!" a team doctor cried, pointed to the monitor… A heartbeat…

"God…" Nealon sighed, gasping…The nurse relaxing a bit. "Get the bleeding stopped!" he raged at the trauma team. Whose leader, a famed trauma surgeon with her own hefty ego, glared at him. "Leave her to us, Doctor!" grim reply.

What?…Sudden frenzied stare from the body on the guerney …Brief and feeble attempt to rise, held back.

No…No…Let me die, Beth moaned inwardly, seeing the team about her…A nurse calling to her.

Who? She blinked…Or tried to…One eye seeming to have something…

God…You couldn't just let the damned train kill me, I have to be maimed? What the hell is in my eye? God, that hurts…

"Hey…" she gasped. "Just…Let…Me…"

"Wait…" to the team orderly about to move him back… "Rachel…" Nealon lay a gloved hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine…You'll be under in a moment and we'll take care of you."

"What?..." she gasped… "No…" she tried to blink again. Damn…

"Who?" she stared.

….

Three days later…

Apartment of Arthur Bell…

A worried Sarah Manning pacing… "Art, she just disappeared after the party. Left that canister and just poof…"

"Typical Helena, isn't it?" he noted, eyeing her as she frowned at him as he sat watching her.

"Things were different. She was happy to be with us. I really think she has a chance, Art. Why would she go off? After all, she already settled the score with the Proleithians."

"And then some…" Art nodded. "Maybe…" he shrugged… "Maybe she felt she'd made her peace and she had to move on, find her way somewhere?"

"She wouldn't leave me…And Kira. Unless…" Sarah twisted anxiously.

"If she thought she was a danger to you…Which she is. Or there was some past baggage she needed to deal with…Something she hasn't confided. Also typical Helena…" Art noted. Hmmn…He pondered.

"Any word on Duncan? Has your contact at Dyad been able to tell you anything?"

Sarah shook her head. "Marion's said she's had no word. Nealon's got Rachel in isolation. But she's makin' the case to remove her from her spot. And given the thing with me and Kira and her little 'accident', seems like Topside is not smilin' too bright on Ms. Duncan these days. Seems that Leekie's approach was favored and Rachel acted without authorization against him as well as me."

"Nice to have a friend in high places." Art smiled, then turned serious. "Don't trust her too far, Sarah. We still don't know for sure what her real goals here are."

"I'm not." Sarah nodded. "But I believe she loves her daughter and that gives us some leverage. She doesn't want Topside to know Charlotte survived."

"Some. Maybe, if that's true." Art, wryly. "But we've seen these people don't in general tend to place a high priority on family."

"My take is she means it…Charlotte didn't feel like a demo or an experiment. But…" Sarah sighed. "The lady has her own frame of reference…Biotech is the new God and if she thinks we threaten it, she may just feel we're not worthy to enter the brave new…" shrug. "She'll protect her own and her own interests, I'm sure. If she delivers on unseatin' Rachel, that's somethin'." She looked over to the refrigerator.

"I have sardines…" Art raised eyebrow archly.

"Bring 'em on. Maybe is genetic, yes…?" Sarah teased.

"She'll be pissed if she ever hears that phony accent…" he grinned, moving to the fridge, opening door and pulling out bowl.

"I guess…" pleading look. "I don't want to lose her, Art. Now, after all this…I've lost too many sisters, I don't want to lose her just when there's some hope for her at last. Especially if someone else had a hand here…"

She sat at his small table as he brought over two bowls and some bread and two forks.

"I'll get on it. I'm back with the force as of Monday…One bit of good news." He smiled, setting the things down. "I suppose I have your good angel to thank for that. And I don't mean the one with the accent…"grin.

"Lets hope so. Though I could deal to think Helena killed some Daniel of a flunkey bureaucrat to get you reinstated." Sarah smiled, reaching with fork to skewer several sardines. She paused, eyeing him…"They were a gift you know…At least I think so."

"The eggs?" he eyed her, taking seat. "For Alison and Cosima? Could they actually help?"

Nod… "Viable eggs if Dr. Duncan's sequence codes work and the damage to the uterus can be fixed? Yeah, so Cosima says…" Pondering… "She left them for our sisters, Art…And any others we may happen to meet. I think she was guessing, hoping they might help if any of us besides me want to try." Troubled look.

"Sounds like a partin' gift, doesn't it?" she looked at him.

…..

About 500 miles to the north…A topmost secret Royal Canadian military base…Ice Station Jaguar…

Office of the Commandant…

"Right…546A32… 'Helena', I believe you're called?" the uniformed figure in chair behind large desk, eyed a somewhat nervous…And groggy from sedation, Helena, seated in her overcoat and beret, her blonde hair rolling down and out on both sides.

"What am I doing here? Where is me sestras?" she eyed the man, heavily muscled in his clearly high-ranking uniform with large mustache…And the two hefty and heavily armed soldiers beside him.

"Did the female devil send me here? Rachel?" she explained to the puzzled stare.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to let me ask the questions here, Miss." The man insisted in clipped tones, firm stare.

"You can ask…" she shrugged, looking round.

"That's a wise sentiment. Well, then…To business." He pulled a sheet from a folder on his desk. "Are you feeling well?"

"You are doctor? Army guy doctor?" she eyed him coolly.

"I have a medical degree, yes. But my role here is more administrative. Now, how are you…?"

She gave an embarrassed look as she farted a bit loudly. "Excuse…Please."

"Digestive troubles and bloating, to be expected. Not to worry."

"Who are you?" she eyed him.

"Miss." Stern look.

"Hey, I am Canadian citizen…I have papers. I have rights." She noted.

"Forged papers, Miss…"

"Ok…" shrug. "I am Ukrainian citizen…I got more papers. Some rights."

"You are a murderess and felon, Miss. And hardly a human being worthy of 'rights' of any sort."

"Charmed to meet you, too…" she frowned.

He stared, then relaxed. "Point taken. I apologize, no need to forego the amenities if you cooperate. I am General Holcrombe, commander of the establishment here. And you, my dear…Are a…"

"Pearl beyond price…" Helena smiled demurely. "Flatter…That's nice. Listen, Generals guy. I will make deal…" she waved him over.

He leaned a bit…The soldiers watching carefully, warned by their superior, newly promoted Colonel Paul Dierden, to do so in close encounters with the subject.

"I am concerned for my babies so I will not kill you if you let me go, now…With a driver sos I and the angel don't get lost on way home, as it seems cold up here. Fair enough?" bright smile. "Staying with me sestras has done me a world of good in such things…Normally? I would killed you ten minute ago."

"Spirited…" the general chuckled, leaning back in chair. "I like that…We'll get on, Miss."

"To nearest plane, yes. Who brought me here? The Dyads? New plans for making more abominations?"

"Again with the questions…" sigh… "But…" expansive wave of hand… "If it will make matters go smoothly…No, Helena…We are not affiliated with the Dyad Institute. At least, not any more."

"Tomas? Johannesen?" careful stare.

"Nor with the Proleithians…No, we are a special branch of Her Majesty's Royal Forces. Which is all I can and will say on the matter. Best for you, really."

"So…The other half of the devil's face…Yes, Tomas knew of you…"

Stare…

"Don't be vain…" she wagged finger. "Not you specific…His people knew the Iron Bitch wanted more servants for her devil's work. He knew Prime Minister Thatcher had backed support of Professor Duncan's work." She finished, with grin.

"See, I am getting better, religious nut wise." Smile. "I must be catching sanity from my twin."

"Nice. Well, good to know you can be reasonable, Helena. Not all that surprising your Proleithian friends had some knowledge of us, though of course I can't confirm anything you say."

"Right. Well, shall we go or must I kill you?…I don't like to put my baby or babies at risk."

"My dear girl. You should be able to comprehend that you are not…" gasp, as stark Helena theme plays…The soldier guards, one a Mark clone, looking on in horror as the general, stabbed in the throat with a metal shiv Helena had made from a loose piece on the transport plane and sharpened on the floor, concealing in the shoe she'd been made to remove before passing a metal detector on her way to the general's office, was whirled round in her grip, she moving too fast for them to get off a shot.

"Ok…" she eyed the two men sternly, clutching the general, gasping in her blood-soaked grip… "So, you want your superior to live, you drop guns and sit. You, just use sock to keep pressure on wound." She told the one nearest… "Do so or general bleeds to death, unless you wish to shoot me through him? I will call help on my way…" she paused as the soldiers, responding to the general's desperate wave to drop weapons, did so…

"Do I know you?" she asked the Mark clone.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Orphans Beloved: "Beth Rhymes With Death…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

(Note-We'll see how this goes. Art gets an unexpected visit, creating unexpected complications.)

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part II…

Dyad Medical Facility, recovery…

"Ms. Duncan?" a young brunette nurse in blue scrubs eyed the quiet woman lying in hospital bed, regarding her. "I need to change your dressing, it'll only take a moment."

"Sure…" Beth nodded, starting to rise…

"Don't try to get up, it's still a bit soon for that." the nurse cautioned. "We'll get you in a chair for a bit today again but you should still be careful about sudden moves."

"Right." Nod…

"Dr. Nealon should be in later this morning."

"Uh-huh. Ok." Hmmn…Slight grimace as the nurse carefully removed the bandage.

"Sorry…"

"Just the tape on the skin. So you said it was a pencil…Yesterday, I mean?"

"That's right."

"What, am I that clumsy?" wan grin.

"Dr. Nealon prefers to talk to you about it himself, I'm told. I can't go into any details."

"I was just…" Hmmn… Grimace.

"I'll be done in a second, that's the worst, I promise…" smile.

"I'm ok. I was just kidding, he told me about Sarah…Guess I'd forgotten."

"I can't discuss that, Ms. Duncan. I have orders."

"Sure." Wave of hand. "Sorry."

"So…Would you like breakfast? You can have a light one today."

"Light? I'm starved. Please, anything you got."

Hmmn…And they told me she'd be demanding caviar and aged French champagne…Guess she is hungry.

"I'll bring the menu…I'm glad you feel like eating."

"The eye's a total loss, huh?" Beth eyed the nurse as she secured the new dressing.

"I'm afraid so. But…Well, I'm not to go into that…" the nurse, sheepishly.

"Other options, huh? Like my sisters…? Transplant, that sort of thing? Or can I regrow one or you grow one for me, in the lab?"

The nurse, worried look…Beth put up a hand, shaking head.

"Sorry…I get it…You can't discuss it with me. Dr. God wants to reserve all knowledge for himself, eh?"

Slight smile from nurse… "Well, let me get that menu, I'll be right back, Ms. Duncan."

"Beth…I mean, Rachel…" smile.

The nurse smiled again and headed out, pushing small dressing cart.

"How is she?" another nurse, passing her.

"She's better…Calmer…Wants to eat."

"Good…I saw on the monitor she responded to her name."

"Yeah…" pause. "But again with the Beth…Is that a nickname or something?"

"With Ms. Duncan?" shrug from the second nurse, the head for the floor… "She and God know…No one else, now that Leekie and that Dr. Duncan…"

"I don't want to know anything…" the younger nurse shook head. "I'm just doing my job. I don't know anything about the Manning girl and her daughter…I don't want to know."

"Sure." Shrug. Eyeing her as she moved on down the hall.

Best not to open my big mouth with that one…She's the sort to get promoted…And to remember loose lips.

In the room, Beth carefully sat up…Moving arms gently, looking round the room.

Clothes…Not yet…But…She looked over to the closets on the side. If they brought anything, they're there.

But, still wobbly and better to see what I can get from this Nealon character. She eyed the phone…

No, like yesterday…Not a good idea to try and call Art or Cos. They must monitor any calls.

Ok…It's clear from their attitude I am not some resurrection experiment. They really think I'm Duncan, the twisted sister helping Leekie run Dyad.

So…Sarah Manning got the ice bitch in the eye? Grin. Good one, sis…Though…I now bear the consequences, she thought wryly, wincing a little.

"But how…?" she murmured aloud.

Could I be Rachel? Gone crazy? Or could we all be linked and dead ones able to "take up residence" in the comatose or something?

I don't remember Duncan…Only Beth Childs.

Depressed, suicidal Beth. Sigh…

And yet, allowing for what they've pumped me full of…I'm off the meds and I feel…Better…

Which is odd, considering 1) Nothing's changed for the good regards my sit as Beth…Paul's a louse, Art's in danger due to me, Ally and Cos likewise…And 2) I'm dead.

And…3) In the body of my likely worst enemy in her lair under guard.

And …4) I'm short one eye. Thanks to a sis I met only as I offed myself.

She must be quite a gal…Grin.

And yet…I feel…Better. Better than I have in so long.

And if I am here…Really here…

There's a chance. A chance to start over…With this damned frost and that sob Paul out of my hair and very careful slow explains to my Mom.

But how…? And where did that bitch Duncan go?

Hell, lets hope. But best to assume she may still be in here, lying in wait.

Unless of course I am Rachel, just gone totally insane.

…

"So tell me again…How did she manage to escape two heavily armed guards, herself pregnant, then elude security and over four hundred personnel on this base? At ease."

"Uh…Colonel…" the Mark clone soldier, a soon-to-be demoted sergeant, standing in the office of Colonel Paul Dierden, sighed. "She caught us by surprise, sir."

"By surprise…Corporal." Colonel Dierden rose from his chair, glaring into the face of the corporal...A face rather familiar to him. "After I warned you to watch her every move and never take your eyes off her or your hand off your gun?"

"General Holcrombe…He seemed to think…Sir." Snap to attention at Paul's grim stare.

"And now he's in intensive care with a fair chance of pulling through. She must have been in a kindly mood." Frown. "And the base is being swept yet again?"

"Third time, on your order, sir. Yes, sir."

"The consequences of letting Ms. Helena escape are near catastrophic, Private." Paul, with emphasis on the "Private". "And not only for you."

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

"Continue sweeping the base…Patrols in every direction. I want every road, every trail covered. Every car or truck or bike or kids' wagon is to be searched. Use your own men and you've got carte blanche as to equipment and any extra personnel you need. Bring me Helena, intact, soldier and you remain in Her Majesty's corps. Or bring me her body…For your likely dishonorable discharge with recommendation for clemency…But bring me something, in 24 hours or less."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" grim-faced whirl round, the new private marched off.

"Sergeant!" Dierden called. "You keep your rank till this is over. I'll need someone in charge with some authority."

"Yes, sir!"

"You're right not to thank me. That was a temporary reprieve. Go!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Jesus…Paul sighed. Clicking on laptop.

"You heard." he said, flatly.

"I heard." Mrs. Sadler's tense, grim face on screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Orphans Beloved: "Beth Rhymes With Death…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

(Note-We'll see how this goes. Art gets an unexpected visit, creating unexpected complications.)

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part III…

Toronto Metro Police HQ…

Where a frowning Lieutenant Hardcastle was giving Sarah Manning, seated by Art Bell in his cubicle, a grim stare…

"She's just here to help out, Lieutenant." Art noted, putting up hands. "She wants to clear things regards Beth's death."

Sarah, catching from Art's gestures her best policy was silent contrition remaining still with slight but not overly so contrite expression…

"She belongs in jail for impersonating an officer." Hardcastle coldly. "Is she of any use to you in this?"

"Absolutely." Art nodded.

"I don't know she's here. I don't want to see her around here again unless you can give me ironclad proof she's vital to your investigation."

"Yes, sir." Art nodded. Sarah, carefully silent and subdued.

"All right." Hardcastle paused. "It's good to see you again, Beth." He eyed Sarah sadly and headed back to his office, slamming door.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come." Sarah noted, sadly. "I don't mind angry but I see I'm hurtin' everybody here."

"Not everybody…" Art gave her an even look. "Beth could be a bit of a princess bitch at times." Grin.

Sheepish grin… "I did get that from a few folks…" Sarah nodded.

"Well, I mainly wanted to see if I could get you in…So now we know no one will arrest you on sight and if things do south badly you might be able to run here, for a breather." Smile. "At least Dyad's or the Proleithians' goons would take a little time before chargin' in here."

"Thanks…Art…You've been the best friend a clone of your best friend could have…" wan smile.

"I guess I like to see Beth again too." He noted, turning to the computer to avoid Sarah's tearing-up…

"And I did want to see if Helena's stirred up any trouble as herself or any one of you…" he eyed the computer.

…..

"Any chance you could tell me what this is about…? I got a schedule to keep." the oil tank trucker in heavy coat and flap-eared hat eyed the Mark clone sergeant and his four men, the men now swarming over his large tank truck on the snow-slick road.

"Matter of national security, sir. I can't tell you any more. Could we take a walk?" clearly not meaning it as a request…

The trucker eyed the tall, well-built, and well-armed soldier…Hmmn.

"Uh…I guess." he followed Mark.

"I'm not gonna be shot, am I?" he asked as they moved into a small grove, trees covered in snow.

"Only if you're lying to me without duress." Cool reply. "Are you being compelled by anyone, sir?"

"What?"

"Is a female forcibly riding with you, holding your family or a friend, or threatening you in any way?"

"A female? A woman? No…" the trucker in consternation… "Why do you think…?"

"Can't answer that, sir. I had to check if you were under duress. For your own safety and anyone the woman might be endangering if you have anything to tell me, say so now."

"No…" the trucker shook head. "No one's got me 'under duress' or whatever…There's no one with me."

The soldier eyed him calmly, considering. Then looked over to where the squad had completed its search…

Nothing…A private mouthed.

"All right, sir. You may proceed. And the government of Canada thanks you for your support here." the soldier nodded, offering hand which the trucker shook, a bit stunned.

"Expect that you may be stopped again. I assure you, it's nothing personal."

"Uh…Right…Well, thanks. I'll be on my way." Nod.

The soldier and his squad, collected by him now watched the tanker head off.

"See he's stopped again in twenty miles. If she did evade us somehow, she may relax." He told one of the men who pulled radio and began speaking…

"She couldn't be…" the private who'd waved all clear stared at him as the one on radio gave the order to stop the tanker further down the highway. "…we searched every nook and cranny on that thing."

"Maybe so…But my orders are to assume she can do the impossible. And I've seen proof of it." Grim sigh.

From a snowbank, up the side of the steep hill from the highway, Helena peered a bit.

Just got off in time…Hmmn…Well, what's to do now…?

Not exactly a good place to hitch-hike. She watched as three of the squad drove off in one enclosed jeep, the other and the sergeant waiting behind at their own vehicle.

Well…They wants so much to find me…She reflected.

….

"So how are we feeling?" cheery tone from the tall figure Beth could now recognize as the "Dr. Nealon" who seemed to be in charge of her…Rachel's…Care. And a reasonably "big" fellow at Dyad. Though clearly her subordinate…

"Better, thanks." She nodded slightly, trying to avoid much talk as she was uncertain how she sounded and willing to bet from the attitude of those coming into her presence that her sister Rachel was not much on socializing with inferiors.

"Good. Well, your tests are showing steady improvement and I see you've been eating. Excellent." Nealon closed the chart he'd placed on the bed. "I can also tell you, if you feel able to bear some work-related news…" She nodded… "Good…That so far no attempt's been made by Manning or her people to come after you or Dyad with charges. We seem to be in the clear, so far."

"Great." She looked away.

"It won't be long, Rachel…" he eyed her. "I will replace that eye…Whatever must be done…And we will get Manning back…And her daughter."

"I think…" she paused… 

"Yes?"

"I think we should go slow there, Doctor. You understand…I'd say I'd been taught something of a lesson."

"Such as? More firepower, perhaps…?"

Hmmn…

I don't think he's joking…She eyed him.

"Amusing, doctor, but I think it's best if we assume a lower profile with Sarah Manning and the others. I mean, if we want her here with us…Voluntarily."

Nealon stared. "I hardly think she'd volunteer for the oophorectomy, Rachel."

She blinked…Oophor…?

"Well, I simply mean…In light of recent events…"

"Of course…" he nodded. "Topside is apparently edgy about things. It's best to back off a bit…I don't mean to criticize your strategy."

"Good." Curt reply…Sensing it was what he expected. "But I am grateful to you, doctor. I know I owe you my life."

"To some extent." He nodded calmly. "But you were lucky that Manning's aim while good was imperfect."

"She may not have wanted to kill me…" Beth noted. "In any case she had cause to be angry."

Hmmn…From the look on his face, I'd say I'm going a little too…

"Anyway, that's the line we'll take…No further action against my sister, for now."

"Probably unavoidable in any case until we identify who arranged Manning's release and is working against you at Topside." Nealon, thoughtfully.

Hmmn…Reasonable and good strategy…But…

Hardly Rachel Duncan's style at the best of times…And these are not the best of times…And not only is her position in jeopardy, thanks to Sarah, something she can't be unaware of

The woman is missing an eye, damnit…Again, thanks to Manning.

She kept talking about Beth while weak…Beth Childs, our deceased clone whose life Manning took over?

Ah…Ridiculous. Just some odd obsession…Perhaps because Beth is the only one who hadn't confronted her or broken formally with us? And was in a position of power though her own efforts? The one of them she admired, a bit at least? And there was that foolishness with Beth's ex-monitor, Dierden. Yes…Clearly she's obsessed with Childs, or was, given she seems to be free of that now.

Still, no harm in monitoring her…A duty, to the project, really…


	4. Chapter 4

Orphans Beloved: "Beth Rhymes With Death…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

(Note-We'll see how this goes. Art gets an unexpected visit, creating unexpected complications.)

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part IV…

Snow-covered road, east of Hudson Bay…Five hundred plus miles north of Toronto…

"You know I know you…" Helena noted as the sergeant, frowning slightly, drove along, his currently trussed up subordinate's gun jammed in his side. A subordinate whose current sufferings he would rather have magnified, given the ease with which Helena had surprised and overpowered the clumsy idiot to secure a weapon, the same now sticking in the sergeant's ribs.

Well, any hope of retaining that "sergeant" rank now gone, he reflected. Though given Helena's recent displays of mercy, he could retain some hope of surviving at least until Colonel Dierden got hands on him.

But as to this "knowing" me kick? Well, at least something to distract from thoughts on my unfortunate future, he thought. And if she could be distracted…

"I don't think that's possible, ma'am." He eyed her briefly.

"Oh, yes…Mark, was name. A Proleithian. But it was not you, was it?" careful stare.

"No, ma'am."

"And you have no twin brother…" sidelong glance.

"No, ma'am." He shook head.

"Interesting…" she smiled. "I think I sees why the Queen's guys wanted me." She paused.

"Just one. I'm a few. No family, too. Who am I?" she eyed him.

"What?"

"Sorry…A riddle me sestras like to say. Never heard before?"

"No, ma'am." Shake of head.

"Ok…Please turn here…To left." She pointed.

"Ma'am?"

"You were watching road too well…We are near another stop with your guys." She smiled. "Lets take scenic route."

"Ma'am, it's not possible to go this way. You're endangering us both."

"We go as far as we can…But drive careful, please. I'm pregnant. And got family now to live for…" rather warm smile.

….

"Marion…" Charming smile…

Marion Bowles looking up from her computer to see the beaming, handsome, almost boyish, face before her, her secretary looking sheepish, behind him.

"My fault…" the man, tall, slender, early fortyish in understated, yet reasonably elegant suit, put up a hand. "I saw the door open a crack…Really, I apologize." He smiled back at the nervous secretary.

"It's fine, Claire." Marion nodded, waving her out.

"May I?" the man indicated the open door.

"Certainly…" she pulled back from her desk, leaning in her chair. "So, what do I owe this visit to, Ferdinand?" she eyed him.

"I wish I could say it was just that I had to see you…" he grinned, then shrugged. "I will say I leapt at the chance…"

"I'm pleased to see you, too…" smile. "What do they want?"

"Tic…" he clicked tongue. "I'm afraid it has to do with our girls, again. Sarah Manning in particular."

"Is the board displeased? I had approval to deal with the situation."

"You did." He nodded. "You do. It's just…" sigh. "Some of the board continued to express…Reservations."

"Bringing Sarah in and holding her like a prisoner or a piece of property was a mistake. I stand by that call."

"And the board agreed with you…As it did regards the other matter regards Dyad's leadership."

"So?"

"Well…" he gave a boyish, somewhat embarrassed look. "Because some of the board did have reservations, I've been asked to assist in dealing with things…"

"Assisting me?"

"Any way I can." He nodded. "With the full assurance that your authority remains the bottom-line here. Consider me a direct line to the board…Particularly any members who might be concerned about matters. A way to ease their concerns quickly."

"I appreciate that." She nodded. "If you need a report…?"

"Marion, I hope you don't think I'm encroaching on your position. I'd appreciate being filled in, of course but…"

"Fine…Sarah and her daughter were released and have promised not to file charges against Dyad for Rachel's…Hasty…Actions. Fortunately, no serious harm came to either of them."

"That's good to hear…" he nodded. "I have to say I agree with you that Rachel let this situation get to her on a personal level. How did you persuade Ms. Manning to be so charitable, may I ask?"

"She knows it's in her interests and the child's…And her clone sister, Cosima's…To continue to have a relationship with us." Marion eyed him.

"That's a relief…" he smiled. "The poor girl's been through quite a time…I can't tell you how much I admire the way you've managed to restore the situation. And really, whatever concerns the board may have, I know they share my feelings here."

"That's good of you…And them." Calmly. "And, yet…?"

"Mmmn…Yes…Aldous Leekie?" he eyed her. "Very puzzling his sudden decision to step down and request a chance to remove himself from the equation."

"Not at all…He realized Rachel was not happy about the Duncan situation and decided it was in Dyad's best interest to accept early retirement. We followed the usual protocol to respect his privacy, given the sensitive nature of his work."

"Can't believe Aldous would step down without a fight…In the figurative sense."

"He hoped I'd support him…Given the feelings of the board and my agreement with them, I couldn't. It was the best solution for all concerned."

"Rachel must have been rather upset by all this…The Duncans were, for all effect, her parents." He noted.

"She was angry. But, she's a professional. She dealt with her feelings and kept it strictly business."

"And yet…No one can locate Aldous…" he sighed.

"He followed protocol. Rachel handled the matter, if you need to speak to her…"

"I would, when she's up to it, yes. But even given 'protocol', it shouldn't be possible for the man to simply disappear as he has. Not this effectively…Not from me and my people."

"Ethan Duncan did…For over twenty five years." She eyed him.

"But he feared us…Irrationally, of course." Wave of hands. "Though perhaps, he did have some reason to fear Aldous. Was Aldous afraid of Rachel? Surely if she was handling the matter as a professional one…?"

"Even Aldous might suffer a few exaggerated concerns…" she shrugged. "I'd be glad to offer any help I can in that direction, but I fear there's not much I can."

"Well, perhaps Rachel…When she's better. Tell me, have you told her the board's decision yet?" his face suggested concern.

"Not yet…I wanted to give her some chance to recover."

"I'm sure that's for the best…" nod. "Still, it's sure to be a bit rough for her. I hope you'll tell her she has my best wishes."

"I will…" smile…Hand concealed holding chair rest now white from clenching.

"And that I will, if she doesn't mind, be by to pay my respects in a day or two?"

"Of course. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

"Wonderful." He moved to peek her cheek, then stepped back and made for the door. "Oh?" he paused. "Sarah…"

"Yes?" she asked as he eyed her.

"Now that she's self-aware…I think it would be ok for me to speak with her, get to know her a little." Smile. "Give her a peek at the big picture, Topsidewise…Within the board's agreed limits…To help build a little trust, that sort of thing. Just so she knows she has a couple of people to turn to, if there should be any problems in the future. Not right now, but in a bit, when she's had a chance to get herself settled. Maybe you can give me a few pointers there in dealing with her. After all, we want her to feel comfortable dealing with us from now on…All our ladies, of course."

"I'm sure…The way you handle things, Ferdinand…Sarah'll feel…Comfortable dealing with you."

"I'll do my best. And please, give my best to Rachel. And let me know when I can drop by to see her?"

"Certainly…" smile.

"Naturally, if you think it would help, I'd be happy to be by when you speak to her regards the board's decision."

"I know she'd appreciate that."

He nodded, beaming smile and left, a friendly greeting to the secretary on his way out.

Marion catching breath…

Never thought I'd feel for Rachel Duncan…She thought.

….

Art's car, enroute to Fee's loft…

"Well, at least she hasn't burned down any more religious colony's farms…" Art noted, wan grin over to a Sarah lost in thought.

"Yeah…There's one relief…" nod. "But she's gotta be somewhere, Art."

"She does. But without some record of her…And so far there's nothing on her in immigration or police or FBI or Interpol records…We can't track her, at least through the department."

"Just as well…" she shrugged. "If we could, someone else could, easy enough."

"True." Nod. "So, what next?"

"Wish I knew…I hate just waiting to hear from her."

"Not too comfortable with that myself…" he noted wryly.

"She won't hurt anyone, Art. At least…Anyone who doesn't try to hurt her…Or us."

"Her judgment on that may not be completely reliable, Sarah." he noted quietly. "Frankly, I can't take that chance…Beyond a certain very limited limit."

"I know…I know…" she nodded. "But I really believe we've reached her, Art…If you could have seen her with Ally and Cos…"

"I'll settle for being glad she didn't try to kill them." he eyed her.

Sarah sighed, brushing a tear… "I hate what she did to Mama…Amelia…And the others, Art, but…I really…"

"I know…" he nodded. "We'll find her." He paused. "Is there anywhere she might have gone? Some place she mentioned or that you think she might have wanted to go?"

"The nearest Ukrainian convent, you mean?" wan smile. "Resumin' her vows and all, now she feels right with the world again. Or maybe, Disneyland…I hear everyone from that way wants to see Disneyland, when they come over." Genuine grin.

"Just that guy Khrushchev…Everyone else wants to see Walt Disney World these days." Grin back.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Orphans Beloved: "Beth Rhymes With Death…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

(Note-We'll see how this goes. Art gets an unexpected visit, creating unexpected complications.)

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part V…

"Ok…So what do we think?" Felix, expectantly.

"Seriously? You're askin' me?" Sarah, cock of head stare to him…As she regarded the painting on easel he'd moved into the middle of the loft.

"Right, you're a philistine…Arthur." Fee beamed turning to him where he sat. "You're a fellow of the world, gritty streets and all that. What's your opinion?"

"On art?" Art dodged.

"You can be more specific…Come on, how do you like it?"

Art took careful look. "I suppose it's a very colorful picture of…Sarah?"

"I do not look like that." Sarah frowned.

"It's of all of you…All aspects, taken from life and compressed…" Fee frowned. "Based on your little dance party the other night. I call it 'Spirit Sisters'."

"Nice." Art nodded.

"Buggar…" Sarah hissed.

"Hey…" Cosima's voice from the upper loft bed. "I like it. And so did Kira."

"Now you see…I had a positive opinion." Fee noted. "But I'm an artist and a big enough person to let smaller souls experience…Ooof!" he groaned as the pillow Sarah had thrown struck him in the chest.

"Save it for the audience…" she grinned to Fee's glare. "Cos!" she called. "Any luck?"

"Loads…" the reply. "Some good, some bad…Dr. Duncan didn't make it easy. I should have Delphine help me."

"Cos…" grim reply as Cosima came down the stairs...Art hurrying over to help her with her O2 tank, she giving grateful smile.

"I know, we agreed. No Delphy, for now. But sooner or later…" Cosima took a seat on the sofa, Sarah swinging her legs to clear most of the sofa for her, Art setting tank down, then resuming his seat.

"We have you. We have Scott. We get you and a copy back into Dyad. You fix yourself. Though I'd rather we did it outside Dyad." Sarah noted.

"I can't just 'fix myself' with revolutionary gene therapy in some lab we put together in a garage, Sarah." Cosima pointed out. "Great title, Felix, by the way."

"Thank you, sister." He nodded, beaming. "Tea?"

"Please…Green." Cosima.

"I'll take…" Sarah began.

"You can get your own…" sniff. "Arthur? Coffee, I suppose?"

"No, green tea's fine for me, too."

"What time is it?" Cosima asked. "Is Kira late?"

"Only one…Kira's not due for her pick-up for an hour." Sarah replied.

"I still don't love the idea of Kira going back to school, just like that." Fee noted.

"I can't keep her out of school forever." Sarah shrugged. "Marion's insisted Dyad wants no more trouble publicitywise so until we have an airtight locale to spirit her to, there's no point in locking her up here. I've told them no one but Cal is to have access to her…And he stays with her." Fond note creeping in.

"I loved the crazy twin sister story…" Fee smiled.

"Shut up…What was I supposed to say?" Sarah frowned.

"Be fun if Ally didn't know and tried to do a check…" he grinned.

"I'd appreciate knowing they'd jump on her." Sarah shrugged. "Sorry as I'd be for Ally. Though Cal might shoot her, so best not."

"He's not carrying in the school?" Art stared.

"No…" Sarah, cautiously. "Of course not…" innocent look. "I mean he has a gun locked up in his car, just in case. Permit and all that, all in order." She eyed Art's stern look.

"Be nice if you told us the name of the school…" Fee quickly.

"Need to know basis…You don't know, you can't tell." Sarah shrugged.

"Your confidence in us is underwhelming." Felix frowned. "Are we suddenly workin' for Dyad?"

"No one can stand up to what that psycho and her doctor Mengele are capable of, Fee." Sarah sighed. "I like to think I'd never give Kira away…But after that bathtub session with Daniel…" she shuddered. "I don't expect or want you to have to stand up to that…"

"The late and unlamented Mr. Rosen…" Fee shook head. "If you think that's still a possibility…"

"Kira has to have a life, Fee." Sarah shrugged. "What? Do I lock her up in the house and never take her out? Marion's kept her word so far…They've got an interest in keeping me happy, for the moment."

"They surely know where you and Cal are going in the mornings…" Cosima, carefully.

"They can guess…But with two of us going out and picking up, they can't be sure. Look, I know they could try and grab her again, at any time, or me, but what can I do till we find some place or take the nuclear option…" Sarah sighed. "And some place, safe from Dyad's pryin' eyes? Tall order."

"And as to the use of nukes?" Fee eyed her.

"If we go public…It will have to be maximum…Some thing top drawer, big time…A name…And a media company with some power." Sarah sighed. "And we'll have to have every scrap of proof we can offer. Four quads ain't likely to cut it. This is the land of the Dionne quints, you know."

"Which offers some interesting food for speculation…" Fee noted. "But we do have Delphine?"

"Disgruntled or ambitious or just crazy scientist makin' crazy claims with a bunch of con artists, namely me in the lead." Sarah, hard stare. "Not quite enough…Admittedly, thanks to me and me brilliant career." she shrugged.

"Plus…" she eyed Cosima.

"I understand you want to be careful, Sarah." Cosima cut in. "But if you mean we can't trust Delphine…I get it, completely. It's ok. You're Kira's mom and Delphine and I understand. But when push comes to shove and Oprah beakons, she'll come through for us, I know she will."

"If we have you and your science, that should be enough…Once you reconstruct the whole process with Duncan's code book." Sarah noted.

"Not the whole process…" Cosima replied. "I'll say enough to convince any reputable scientist but nothing that'll allow anyone to resume production."

"Natch…" Sarah nodded. "And Art will provide what he can from Beth's records and files."

"Is that legal?" Felix turned to Arthur.

"In this case…I'll take my chances." Art noted. "It'll be done through the proper channels as best I can at the same time. If they come after my badge, well…They'd come eventually anyway."

"And we drop this gift from Dr. Cosima Strangelove when?" Fee looked at Sarah.

"When Cos feels she's got it all together…And we have all four of us…And maybe more…Together…"

"Twenty of you on a stage might do it at that." Fee nodded. "So we'll call in Antoinette…?"

"Maybe…If we think it's safe and we need her...Him." Sarah, calmly.

"And our guardian Marion will take this how?" he eyed Sarah.

"I don't bloody well care…I don't own Marion Bowles a thing." Sarah frowned. "Dyad kidnapped my daughter, threatened to mutilate me, after holding me, Kira, and Dr. Duncan as prisoners in their own private jail…Not even considerin' attempted murder and torture and illegal human experimentation. I'm willing to make use of her, let her stay in contact, but that's it. I'm under no obligation to her. And if she ever…Ever…Pulls a fast one on me…So help me I will sell her and her clone girl down the river to Dyad or Topside or the Proleithians or the military or whoever the bloody hell would be interested."

"Scott and a couple of the guys were thinkin' of setting up their own biotech startup…" Cosima, grinning. "I'd be on the board as executive something or other…"

Chuckles round, Sarah, calming.

"I'll listen to her advice, but I will not let her run the show. So long as she keeps away, hands off…We stay in truce mode. But when we've got enough to go to the public and the feds…We go." She eyed the others. "I won't live like this, trusting in the good faith or one or two decent people, even if they really are decent. There's no safe place to hide and I, for one, am tired of hiding. The only way to be safe is to turn on all the lights…And we will." She paused. "That is, if you are all with me…"

"You know we are." Art nodded.

"Even Ally is go for public. Though she is quakin' in her sensible shoes." Cosima grinned.

"So am I." Sarah sighed.

"At least Donnie is raring to go…" Felix noted, smiling. "At least, so long as we promise not to do any interviews or videos from their garage…I guess he and Ally have issues over his workspace or something?"

"I think Alison sees a chance to push her designer towels…" Sarah smiled. "Well, maybe we'll all be on the cover of Time or Scientific Whatever…"

"American…And I doubt they'd put us on the cover." Cosima…

"You know if we did it here…" Fee, perking up.

"Felix! This won't be turned into an art show for you." Sarah frowned.

"Nothing of the kind…I just think the space lends itself to a major news event. And if one or two of my paintings dealing with the subject matter happen to make it on to the national news media…"

Arggh… "Fee!"

"Fine…" he lay back in his seat, sulking. "I try to be a good unc and secure me niece's…Well, nieces and nephew, now…Future and…Ooof…" he groaned at the impact of the pillow Art had thrown.

"Arthur…That could qualify as police brutality, you know."

"Speaking of the four of us…" Cosima eyed Sarah.

"Not a peep…And Art's found no leads." Sarah shook her head.

"Well…Our sestra the former Sister is a survivor…" Cosima noted, taking and patting Sarah's hand. "She's ok, I'm sure she is."

"Lets just hope whoever she runs into is too." Art noted, glancing at Sarah's anxious face.

…..

Helena's stark theme…

Snow field in Northern Canada, far off the rather remote road she and the sergeant clone had been on previous to their turning off…

His jeep long abandoned in the snow…

"Are you sure you're following that compass correctly…Ma'am?" the sergeant asked her.

Helena giving him a frowning stare, then eyeing the compass she'd grabbed out of his jeep. Keeping pistol handy.

"We're going southeast…Toward sestras. We're ok." she noted. "But, if you wish to turn back, we're far enough, you can go."

"My orders are to stay with you…" he replied.

"…And deliver me to your masters…You shouldn't edit too freely." she smiled.

"If I can't do that, at least I can report you got safely out of here." he looked round. "Let me do that much…Ma'am."

"So you can go and contact someone when you get me safely out of here." she noted. "Well, is fair enough. I don't want to leave you tied up here or knocked on the head. You might be real snowman by night. Or iceman."

"Thanks…Ma'am."

"Thank…My babies…My sestras…My twin…My angel niece…And Mama…" she eyed him. "They have cleansed me and I can sin no more, within reason. Meaning I wills bop your noggins and leave you if you try to stop me from going from here. Hok, soldier guy?"

"Ma'am." Nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Orphans Beloved: "Beth Rhymes With Death…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

(Note-We'll see how this goes. Art gets an unexpected visit, creating unexpected complications.)

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part VI…

Next morning…

Nealon's office, Dyad Institute's Human Medicine Center…

"There's someone waiting in your office, Doctor." Nealon's secretary, a young dark-haired woman of about twenty-seven notes, adding, with efficient tone… "Don't forget you have your lecture on 'Bioethics and the Future of Gene Therapy' at eleven."

"Thank you, Martha." Nealon, nodding…Opening door… "My guest was expected, though not confirmed…Hold all calls, please." He went in, shutting.

The secretary eyeing the closed door, slight frown.

"Ferdinand…" Nealon addressed the figure in overcoat standing in his office, looking out the wide window.

"Doctor…" Ferdinand turning, beaming smile.

"Please, have a seat…Can I take your coat?"

"No need…" Ferdinand sat in a chair by Nealon's desk. "I have only a few moments before I go to see Ms. Duncan with Marion Bowles. I'm afraid the news won't be as pleasant as I could wish, given her condition." 

"The board has ruled in Marion's favor?" Nealon eyed him as he in turn took his seat behind his desk.

"Indeed it has…Regrettable, but they had no choice. Rachel went just a bit too far with Miss Manning and her daughter. Marion handled things well, but it had potential for real trouble." Sigh, regretful look. "Much as we hate to lose Rachel in her current position, it's clear she's just too deeply invested in the Leda Project."

"Leaving Delphine Cormier in the big chair, unattended?" Nealon eyed him, leaning back.

"Dr. Cormier is certainly qualified and holds a unique position in regards to several of our most cherished subjects." Ferdinand shrugged. "Naturally someone will have to step in as CEO and liaison to Topside. Marion, the obvious choice, if she agrees to make the switch."

"It's a step down for her, in some ways." Nealon, cautiously.

"Yes. A pity Aldous Leekie chose to step away from the plate…"

"Should I answer that? Or…?" Nealon smiled.

"This is a privileged conversation, Doctor. While we must respect Aldous' privacy, we're free to discuss the true situation." 

"I wouldn't have thought I had the clearance." Nealon eyed him.

"But you did know via Ms. Duncan…"

"Of course…" Nealon nodded.

"She's always had great faith in you, Doctor. I think she was grooming you to be director after Dr. Leekie. It's unfortunate that she and the board felt they had to compromise on a different candidate, more amenable to the subjects."

"I'm happy to remain in my current position, doing the science directly. I'd never be happy behind a desk all the time."

"You've always been a devoted team player, Doctor." Warm smile. "Which is why we wanted to handle this as gently as possible."

Nealon…Blinking…

"You understand something has to be done in the matter of Sarah Manning's kidnapping and mistreatment…A very serious situation was created and real trouble barely averted." Ferdinand eyed Nealon…

"Everything done…" Nealon began…Nervously.

"Was under Ms. Duncan's order, yes…" Nod. "But the fact remains, Dr. Nealon…" Ferdinand, hard stare. "You participated in three kidnappings and threatened to mutilate Ms. Manning…Were involved in unauthorized human experimentation on Ms. Niehaus, one of our own employees. I realize she was a volunteer for such radical therapy but Doctor…?" shake of head. "Not even a review by our human studies committee?"

"Dr. Leekie and Ms. Duncan…"

"Dr. Leekie isn't here and remains unavailable… Ms. Duncan is being removed from her position and may even face charges, though lets hope it doesn't come to that. You were put in charge of the study with Cosima. And you allowed a little girl to be used in the therapy, Ms. Manning's daughter." He put up a hand. "I realize there, too, you had Ms. Manning's technical consent but, Doctor. The girl was under extreme duress…There's even security footage of you and other team members behaving toward her in a manner I can only call…Disturbing." Narrow stare.

"I followed my instructions…"

"With an enthusiasm some on the outside might call…Excessive, Doctor." Ferdinand rose. "I am sorry. Your resignation is required, at once…There will be generous compensation, of course."

"But…" Nealon, desperately. "I'm still working with Ms. Duncan…She's still a valuable asset as am I."

"Yes." Careful nod. "Ms. Duncan is still very valuable…Even, priceless…" smile. "But, you…Doctor…Are more liability than value."

"I'll resign…Of course." Nealon nodded. Pausing… "Will I need to…?"

"No…You won't face charges…" Ferdinand put up a hand. "I can assure you of that."

"Charges?…" Nealon stared. "Well, no…I actually meant…"

"No…No need for you to disappear." Smile. "We'd prefer you remain visible. We want Miss Manning and the others to know you've been removed from your position." Shrug. "I know this seems very unfair but with your credentials, you're still quite sure to be capable of a very distinguished career in your field."

"Yes…Well…" Nealon, calming.

"Which is why…For the sake of the greater good…And your own family, whom I presume you want kept safe from any possible threat or scandal…The board feels you'll do the right thing without recourse to other measures." Ferdinand smiled. "As do I…" He pulled a small vial from his overcoat side pocket.

"A note of course will be required. Something to the effect that your scientific enthusiasm exceeded your sense of morality, until you realized what you'd done was beyond the pale." Ferdinand noted, quietly. "Naturally, it won't be made public in full unless Miss Manning requires it. I'm hoping I can persuade her it's in everyone's best interests to let the matter drop and simply 'reset' our relationship with her back to the promising one which you and Ms. Duncan unfortunately failed to maintain. I would take it just after a meal." He put the vial on Nealon's desk. "I assure you, it's painless."

He turned to go…Nealon, desperately. "Couldn't I just…Please?" His visitor, pausing…

"No. I'm sorry. That won't do." Ferdinand noted quietly. "That's a benefit reserved only for senior staff…And the board does feel your past services, while meriting this, do not warrant such an effort. Goodbye, Dr. Nealon. I'll see your subject is properly transferred." He went out the door.

"Miss?" he paused by the secretary's desk. "I'm afraid Dr. Nealon's being transferred. Would you care to consider working with me in the future? He's given you a very high recommendation." Smile.

She blinked at him…

"And of course, our relationship would include the unique one he had with you…" Ferdinand noted. "You being self-aware so long, I would keep my monitoring duties to the minimum possible."

…..

Beth in bed eyed the closet where the, hopefully, former, owner's clothes hung…

The nurse had said I could get dressed today if I wished. And while they're surely monitoring any calls I might make from here, I could find a phone while I check the place out for a chance to get out. I can decide if I should just wait and let them release me once I got the lay of the land…And if I could get hold of Art…

God, what do I tell him? "Hi, I'm back!"?

Of course I think he'd be pleased…Smile…But the coronary would probably kill him or the lunatic asylum would kill me.

Well, maybe he'd believe this bitch Duncan suddenly became contrite and conceived a passion for him.

Grin at herself…Right…

Still, the contrite is barely possible…She is a sister and how awful could she be?

Awful enough for Sarah to shoot her eye out, that's how awful. Sigh.

Well, better hard to believe than insane…

And the passion at least would be sincere… She rose and made her way to the closet.

"Ms. Duncan?" her nurse had entered suddenly. "Can we help you?"

"I'd like to dress, I was told…" Beth began, trying to take a stern tone.

"Of course, but Ms. Bowles is here to see you."

Ah…Great…She sighed, peering out the small side window of her room's door to see Marion Bowles in the hallway, a tall and handsome, if a bit frail-looking fortyish young man next to her.

God, don't tell me that's my watcher/boyfriend or something?


	7. Chapter 7

Orphans Beloved: "Beth Rhymes With Death…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

(Note-We'll see how this goes. Art gets an unexpected visit, creating unexpected complications.)

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part VII…

A "Rachel" dressed in suit, seated, eye patch in place, facing the devil Beth had come to know slightly and the devil she didn't, but who seemed to know her…Or at least her sister.

"Rachel, I hope you know how sorry I am this unfortunate incident occurred." Ferdinand, seated next to Marion in hospital room chairs pulled near Beth's. "Are you sure you're feeling better? You should know the whole board joins me in best wishes for a speedy recovery."

"Thanks." Cautious stare. Marion silently regarding her.

"I hope that didn't sound facetious." he hurriedly added. "I realize the damage to your eye was permanent…You know we'll do all we can to help you in that regard."

"If you can grow me another, I'd appreciate it." Beth, calmly. Ferdinand smiling…

"Glad to see you've kept a sense of humor…"

"Actually, I wasn't being humorous." Coolly. "Can you?"

He sighed, leaning back… "I wish I knew. Marion?" he turned to her.

"That sort of selective organ cultivation is still in the future, I'm afraid. Though experimental work is promising." Marion noted.

"I'm sorry." Ferdinand, a regretful look. "But whatever we can do, we will. You know that."

"A prosthetic should be ready to implant in a couple of days. You should be able to tolerate the surgery by then without any risk." Marion, gentle smile.

"Thanks…I might want to go home first, if it's going to be a few days."

"Of course." Marion nodded. "In fact, I'm told you can go home tomorrow, if you like."

"But don't push it…" Ferdinand, hastily. "We want you to feel as comfortable as possible before you leave here."

"Yes…" Marion nodded.

"I'd prefer to get home…Things to do." Beth, shrugging. "I've no great love for the hospital, even with the luxury accommodations."

"I feel that way myself whenever I'm stuck in one." Ferdinand, smiling.

"Have you been?" Marion, a bit surprised in spite of herself.

"I've seen the inside of a hospital room before, yes." Warm smile… "Even for an administrative type like me, there are the occasional hazards…Plus I'm a terrible skier, much as I like it."

Somehow I can't picture you on the slopes, buddy…Beth thought. Unless with a rifle in your hand, taking a bead on some poor schnook.

After a few years on the force I don't need to see the Dyad company registry to guess what your role in the corporation is…Given you're sure no scientist or office clerk…

"Well, if you feel you can handle things at home, you're probably best off there. I hate these places myself." Marion noted. "But Rachel…If you feel up to it…"

"You're here for more than just a friendly visit…" Beth finished. "Yes, I'm up for it…Marion."

"Good. It's best we do this and let you get on with things. Rachel, the board was deeply concerned by your actions in the Manning affair. And by the tragic loss of your father…"

"My…Father…?" Beth, carefully.

"I mean Dr. Duncan, of course…Tragic as the loss of Aldous is for us all, Dr. Duncan merited a special concern. He being irreplaceable."

"Dr. Duncan…My father…" Beth stared. Duncan, right…Rachel Duncan, Dr. Duncan…

"Rachel? You do remember?" Marion, a bit concerned.

"Of course…Of course…My poor father…" Beth nodded, careful stare.

Hmmn…Should I have said "poor" father? What if I killed him or had him killed? Should I tear up or…

"We know how hard it was for you, him taking his own life as he did." Ferdinand, concerned tone.

"Yes…" Beth, opting for slight tearing…"I wish it could have been different."

Unless of course the man was another one of you maniacs…

"It's a tragic loss…He was a brilliant scientist." Marion… "And the loss to the work can't be overstated."

And somehow…Beth thought, eyeing Marion's slightly sterner stare… I'm…Rachel, anyway…Responsible.

"Yes…I agree." She tried.

"Then I hope you can understand…That between this and the Manning incident, Topside feels there is no choice now but to ask you to step down as CEO at Dyad." Marion sighed.

"We understand what you were going through, Rachel. We want you to know that." Ferdinand noted. "Please consider this as a chance to rest and heal…You won't be abandoned by us. And, when you're ready, there will be a place for you. Just not involving Project Leda outside your own participation as a subject."

"I see…" Beth eyed him, then Marion. "Well, maybe it's for the best."

"I'm glad to hear you take it in that spirit, Rachel." Ferdinand smiled. "The board will be pleased that you understood the circumstances forced their action."

"Naturally there can be no further future contact between you and any of the other subjects ." Marion, firmly. "Particularly Sarah Manning and her daughter…I hope that's understood."

"I've no wish to bother with Sarah again, especially if I'm not working on the project any more." Beth shrugged.

So, for now, I guess that leaves Art…Or poor Ally. God, Ally…She must've gone to pieces when I jumped. But I did think it was for the best, even for her.

"That's excellent." Ferdinand beamed. "I'm sure I can see that Ms. Manning is satisfied with such an arrangement."

"You will still, of course, be monitored." Marion noted. "Since you'll be on leave for the foreseeable future, we've appointed a new one for you. In fact…" she smiled. "And I hope you'll be ok with this, me."

"How nice. Please thank them…The board, for me. I can't think of anyone else I'd want." Beth nodded.

"There is the matter of Paul Dierden, your last monitor." Ferdinand sighed. "It seems he was a bit of a bad character…"

You know it, pal… She eyed him.

"…A spy for our brother branch in fact…Seems the military decided to try and get a leg up on us." Ferdinand frowned. "Rather a betrayal of trust I'd say."

"The military…Which?" she blurted.

"Rachel?" Marion eyed her. "Are you saying you don't remember…?"

"Sorry…God Save the Queen." Beth thought quickly.

"Indeed. And Her Majesty Forces have crossed the line a bit this time." Ferdinand noted sternly.

Whoa…That was a lucky guess. Though the girl was a Brit by all accounts.

British?

Well, I guess they would need clones.

Hmmn…So that would mean Paul…?

"Cheerio, my dear…" She imagined Paul briefly in crisp old-style British cavalry officer's red-suited outfit, on horse, no less. "Sorry to have deceived you, but all for Queen and country, eh what?"

"Well, it's hardly my concern…Now." Beth noted, a bit sternly.

"That's true. Still, should Dierden try to worm his way back into your confidences…" Ferdinand noted.

"I'm sure Rachel knows to let us know immediately if that occurs." Marion, calmly.

If I don't kill the sob first myself, sure…Beth thought. Still in the military, eh? A spy even for them as well as for Dyad on me? So doubly a sob, the bastard.

"I'll be sure to let you know." She nodded.

…

"Well?" Ferdinand eyed Marion as they stood in the elevator.

"She seems ok with it…Surprisingly so…" Marion noted. "Though with Rachel Duncan, it's hard to know exactly what she's thinking."

"Yes. You realize it's always possible she may try to reach an accommodation with the military via Dierden? She has a great deal to offer them." Ferdinand, quietly.

"I doubt Rachel would want to be in their hands, Ferdinand. Still, we'll still be monitoring her."

"We've lost subjects before now." He noted, a bit off-handedly.

"Rachel's my responsibility. I will keep her in the fold."

Ferdinand reached over, snapping the elevator hold button, then silencing the alarm. "Let me be clear on this, Marion." Grim tone. "Topside will not tolerate more difficulties with Project Leda on the scale of recent events. You will keep Rachel in the fold and out of Her Majesty's Forces' tender embrace. If we should lose her, the consequences will almost certainly fall on you." He resumed his usual smile, unlocking the elevator. "But as you've stepped up to take responsibility, I'm sure you'll handle things with your usual efficiency." The elevator stopped.

"You know we really need to spend a little time together outside work when we can, get to know each other better. I know we share a common interest in science, even if I'm not quite so advanced as you in the field. And I hear you like classical music…I'm a Wagner man, myself." he said, pleasantly.

"That would be nice, Ferdinand. Whenever time allows."

"Lets make a point of it. After all, we'll need to keep in closer touch regards Ms. Duncan. May as well take advantage of the opportunity…" smile.

"Absolutely." Marion's brittle smile.

"Well, I'll be in touch. Oh, and I'll let you know how it goes with Ms. Manning, naturally. You can expect to hear from me in a couple of days." He headed off, toward the front door.

Was I just courted…Or threatened? Marion pondered.

….


End file.
